


Move

by OneLastMiracle (orphan_account)



Series: Untitled [8]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OneLastMiracle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were the traitors.</p><p>But not John; he would soldier on, honour the great man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of small drabbles, done for the 30 Drabble A Day challenge. Not necessarily connected, can be read as a standalone or small parts. All stories are not necessarily in the same universe, so there may be little to no continuity. Maybe some Johnlock, but can easily be read as just friendship. Enjoy!

Only four months had passed. Four long, grueling, painful months since _he_ jumped, shattering both his skull and John’s heart. Just four months and Greg was already telling him to leave 221b Baker Street, Sherlock’s home, _their_ home.

Greg had said, “It would do you some good to move, you know? Get out of the flat, away from his things… John, living like this, it’s only going to kill you.” He had seemed sincere. Maybe he really thought it did, maybe he thought that mattered. But John didn’t care if it hurt, he hoped it _would_ kill him. Maybe then he wouldn’t be so alone.

But how dare _they_ ask _him_ to leave, leave and forget? _They_ who caused this, who doubted him, and made him jump? John couldn’t move and leave 221b behind, full of _his_ things, full of _Sherlock._ He would never abandon and never forget. Not like the others had. The others, Greg, Donovan, even Ms Hudson and eventually _Molly_ too, moved on, forgot, abandoned his memory in death.

They were the traitors.

But not John; he would soldier on, honour the great man. John would _never_ leave 221b and he would never forget Sherlock Holmes. 


End file.
